Just Sean Just Emma Another Beautiful Beginning
by Jazzy Raveler
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic tribute to Sean and Emma, at a fictional 5th anniversary party for Snake and Spike. This takes place somewhere inbetween Season 6 and Season 7. But it's strictly my imagination!


**Author's Note: **

Alright you guys! I know how old this seems and, yes they've been done before I'm sure, but I had to do my own White Wedding/Just Jane/Sean&Emma Tribute. I looked for it and I didn't see any like this, so I hope that everyone enjoys it!

Please Review if you do!

**Jazzy Raveler! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi **

**And the song- Just Jane-is their's to… **

**I think **

**Those Bastards! **

**Just Emma, Just Sean, **

**Just Another Beautiful Beginning… **

"_Happy Fifth Wedding Anniversary Snake and Spike!"_

The banner read hanging over the large white gazebo.

Emma Nelson stood against a tree and smiled,

In a daze almost

So amazed at her parent's happiness

It had been five long, not to mention hard, years.

But their love?

It had lasted, and Emma marveled at them as they danced once again

So happy

Staring into one another's eyes

As in love now

As they had been that day

Years ago

_It was an average day, dull in every way  
Until, until the sun broke through. ___

Sean, had heard about it,

Who hadn't, Snake and Spike's wedding day had been infamous in the halls of Degrassi.

A student turned teacher marrying a former classmate?

That wasn't the kind of wedding you hear about every day.

No, Sean, wasn't invited…

Why would he be?

He and Emma had broken up only a few months after they'd gotten back together

And there was no way possible she would've invited him.

Manny was to busy being obsessed with Craig now to think about trying to

But, Sean decided to go anyway.

This wasn't just some anniversary party

This was he and Emma's anniversary

He'd never stopped loving her

And this would be the perfect time to convince her,

He decided, as he got into his car

And then glanced up at the sky.

It looked like rain.

_I hope I get there in time…_

He thought, driving his car towards the beach

Where he knew the party would be held.

As he stepped out of his car

He looked across towards the wide beach of sand in front of him.

And there she was, leaning against the same tree they'd been standing under

When they'd had their first kiss.

She was laughing, talking to Manny.

And he looked at her pretty brown eyes

Smiling, as he watched her smiling

Not even noticing that the clouds had parted…

_It wasn't in the sky, no  
The light came from her eyes  
She turned, turned the grey sky blue._

Then he felt something tapping his nose,

And he glanced up seeing that, yes it was raining

Drizzling really, and sighing a breathe of relief

He made his way down the beach

With one thing in mind:

_Get to Emma_

_On that cold September morning  
I saw her in the rain.  
To me she was the moon and stars and the world_

Emma stood beneath the tree laughing with Manny.

"Remember my hair…!" she was saying and they both laughed

Remembering her puffy perm-gone-extremely-wrong afro

"Much better this time," she said sliding her hand down her smooth golden locks.

She looked over and saw Craig walking towards them.

"Manuela," he said with a laugh…"May I have this dance?"

And Manny looked at Emma, seemingly for approval,

Emma just nodded and Manny gripped her boyfriends arms happily

As she watched the two of them walk away,

It suddenly hit Emma why she'd been humming along with the oncoming melody

Is was…their song.

The first song her parents-as husband and wife-had ever danced to.

And the first song that she and…

Emma bit her lip, the memory was too painful to recall and she just stared out at the ocean instead.

Wondering when she'd ever get over him

As the song played out the painful memories…

_  
She was Just Jane.  
But she's everything to me, she is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.  
She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away.  
Yeah in the world's eyes she'll always be just Jane  
But because of her, my world has changed  
Oh yeah _

Sean walked up to her slowly.

He could hear the song playing,

And he remembered it just like it was yesterday

He'd been standing there

Under that very tree

Wishing that she'd notice him

And when she had

He'd offered her

In his own way

To dance

After she told him that

"Nobody really caught my interest."

He laughed a little thinking of their role reversal

And he stopped staring at her uneasily.

And once again waiting to see what would happen…

_I tried to catch her eyes_

Emma pushed away from the tree

Sure, that she wouldn't be missed

And walked slowly towards the ocean.

Even though it had only drizzled a little

The sand was a little softer still

And she took off her shoes,

Placing her feet in the sand and trying to focus on the feel of the sand as opposed to

the memories that she wasn't_ supposed_ to care about,

But couldn't help but to remember.

They'd had their first kiss to this song

He'd been her first love

And even though he'd broken her heart,

Time and again,

She still loved him.

And this damn song bringing up all of their better memories wasn't helping any.

She stared straight ahead of her

And thought, that in the corner of her eye, she saw him

But she just walked pass whoever it was,

Heading for the water

_I'm delusional_, she thought, frowning

as she turned and looked again,

Not having been able to resist

Seeing who it was…

_As she was walking by at first,  
At first she seemed confused_

Sean's eyes met Emma's for the first time in months

And he smiled only slightly

Not sure of her reaction.

She didn't move,

He took this as a good sign and stepped toward her a little.

"Hey…"

He said shoving his hand in his pockets,

The same way he'd done this very day,

Five years ago.

"Looks like a party…"

He said, now standing right in front of her, but turning and staring off at the rest of the people dancing to the song-

Their song-

Beneath the gazebo.

_I saw she wasn't sure, my smile was meant for her.  
I said I can't help but notice you._

Emma wasn't sure what to say

Her first thought

_What is he **doing** here?_

Mixed with the other

_Oh my God! He's actually here!_

And she felt a little too stunned to say anything.

Instead she just smiled a little

And thought,

_This is where we started over first…_

_Maybe this is were we can start over again_

_And when you find that someone special.  
You don't let them slip away. _

Not really sure what to say next,

Sean just stared at Emma

Waiting for her to say something

Anything

But she said nothing

Only looked at him

With a

Pained…

Calm…

Exposed expression?

He couldn't tell

Emma Nelson was hard to read.

Emma smiled a little finally and said sincerely,

"Emma Nelson," as she stuck out her hand towards Sean

Sean's eyes moved from her hand to her face

And understanding her meaning he said,

"Sean Cameron," and softly held her hand…

_So tell me what your name is, she answered by saying_

Just Jane.  
But she's everything to me, she is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.  
She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away.  
Oh yeah in the world's eyes she'll always be just Jane  
But because of her, my world has changed   
Oh

__

Emma pulled Sean closely to her

And said in his ear

"It's a slow song…don't you wanna dance?"

He nodded and put his arms around her waist

Moving slowly with her body close to his.

_Nothing extraordinary_, Emma noted

Of her own nervous swaying.

But she was with Sean Cameron

And that made the dance special…

_Oh, she might seem ordinary  
But she was hard to find _

Sean couldn't believe that he was actually in her arms

Holding onto to her waist.

And feeling…everything, all over again.

This dance was the most important dance he'd ever have

More important than their first even

Because this was the dance that would determine if there was any future for the two of them.

He counted on Emma being the same

And he held onto her

And this moment

Waiting for something amazing to happen

The same way it had the first time.

_Come on Em,_

He thought

Praying that she'd forgive him

Just like she'd always done before.

She had just suggested they start over,

But he still wasn't sure what that meant as far as they were concerned.

And he looked in her eyes

Holding his breath,

_One thing that really impresses is her love  
And her love's just mine, just mine_

_She is just Jane.  
But she's everything to me  
She is just Jane.  
And she's all I'll ever need.  
She gives more than she takes  
And she takes my breath away._

Emma swayed against the wind

The light growing dim

And the song gently fading

And she could feel the moment slipping away.

No more dance…

No more Sean…

And she couldn't just pretend that nothing had happened,

That he hadn't hurt her over and over

But all her heart needed…

Was his apology.

His declaration that, yes

Things had been said and done

And yes, he'd hurt her

But he _still_ loved her.

And he forgived her for having been silly enough to let him go…

Yet again.

Emma teared up a little

As she looked up into his eyes

Loving him now as much as she had that first dance

The urge to kiss him resurfacing and pulling at her.

But, she determined slowly, this time she wouldn't make the first move,

She wouldn't put herself out there to be hurt.

And she waited in utter silence as the last few verses found her ears,

And Sean's, the two of them looking at one another with full eyes.

_In the world's eyes she'll always be just Jane _

Sean knew the song by heart

It was ending slowly

And he could already feel her pulling away a little.

But he clung to her

Determined to get his last few moments,

And looking in her eyes

Remembering that day

He did what he'd wanted to then

What she'd done for him…

And he leaned toward her

Placing his lips carefully onto hers.

Waiting for her response.

And she immediately pulled him toward her.

Kissing him back passionately

Tears from both of their faces

Treading across the others.

_Because of her, my world has changed, oh changed  
She is just Jane, she is just Jane  
She is just Jane_

To passersby who saw the 2 dancing to a faint tune in the distance…

They may've seemed like 2 strangers.

Never speaking,

Never looking at one another,

Just moving gracefully

And waiting for the song to be over,

So that their separate lives could began, once again…

But Sean, Emma, and all the people who stood on beneath the gazebo,

Watching the two in amazement with happy sighs on their hearts and tongues

Manny, Craig, Snake and Spike…

They knew

That this dance was just another beautiful beginning for the two of them.

Hopefully one that would alter them both for the rest of their lives…

The same way the first dance had…

_Because of her… _

_My world has changed, oh changed_


End file.
